japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Figaro
Figaro is Gepetto's pet kitten in Disney's Pinocchio. He later appeared as Minnie Mouse's official pet in several cartoon shorts. Background Figaro was created as a supporting character in the 1940 film Pinocchio. Like so many characters from that film, Figaro became a popular character with audiences and was given his own series of cartoon shorts as well as costarring in a few Pluto shorts as Minnie Mouse's official pet cat. His roles in the shorts often dealt with him being heroic although one short, known as Pluto's Sweater, cast Figaro in an antagonistic role, where Minnie designed a sweater for Pluto and the other local pets laughed uproariously at Pluto for being made to wear it, mostly Figaro. When water shrinks the sweater, Minnie then realizes it is a perfect fit for Figaro. That short ends with Figaro angrily snarling that he is now in the sweater that he enjoyed bullying Pluto over, thus the lesson being "he who laughs last laughs best". Personality Figaro is based on, and acts like, an immature and spoiled little boy. He is easily angered but deep down has a heart of gold. He takes a disliking to many things including, but not limited to, waiting, baths, being made a fool of, dogs and giving Cleo a goodnight kiss. In the shorts, his character was made less cuddly and more cat like. He is a prime rival of Pluto as the two are constantly seen battling each other for different things, most notably Minnie's affections. Figaro usually enjoys tormenting Pluto when no one's around but occasionally learns to make peace with the pup. In recent years, Figaro and Pluto's relationship became far less hostile. Appearance He is a small kitten whose fur is black and white. Film Appearances Pinocchio Figaro is the childish pet cat of kindly wood carver Geppetto. Gepetto finishes his latest puppet, Pinocchio, and plays with Figaro, using the wooden boy. Figaro eventually gets annoyed with the puppet and smacks its foot. When the Blue Fairy brings Pinocchio to life, however, Figaro is not too shocked to see a living puppet and quickly takes a liking to the living Pinocchio. When Pinocchio doesn't return home on the night of his first day going to school, Figaro, Gepetto and the goldfish Cleo leave their home to search for the wooden boy. Figaro and the others are later eaten by a large whale named Monstro. After Pinocchio saves his family and becomes a real boy, the spoiled cat celebrates the occasion with the others. 'Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas' In this film, Figaro belongs to Minnie Mouse and helps Minnie hide her bills from Mickey. That Christmas night, he and Pluto are each given gifts and after the excitement, they take a nap. TV Show Appearances Mickey Mouse Works Figaro is a recurring character in this series, starring yet again as Minnie's pet cat. Despite being a recurring character, most of his roles in the series are minor House of Mouse Figaro makes regular guest appearances, sometimes as Minnie's pet and usually as Geppetto's pet. In the episode Pluto Vs. Figaro, the rivalry between Figaro and Pluto from the classic cartoons returns and the two constantly argue, leaving Minnie frustrated. In Pluto Saves the Day, Figaro was shown to be annoyed at the fact that Pluto's all-dog singing group performed instead of Thomas O' Malley and the Alley Cats Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Figaro plays a supporting role in the computer-animated series and is in most ways different from his original personality. Here, Figaro is a lot more well-behaved and not as selfish. Figaro was also featured in the spin-off series, Mickey Mousekersize. Minnie's Bow-Toons Figaro is a major character in the short-form series, acting as Minnie's close companion and confidant. He usually spends most of his time sleeping in Minnie's shop while she works. So far, Figaro's roles have been minor Mickey Mouse (2013 series) Figaro appears in the episode Gasp! as an a villain, constantly trying to eat Mickey's pet fish Gubbles. Mickey and the Roadster Racers Figaro made his debut in the episode "Ready, Get Pet... Go Pluto!", where he joined Minnie in the episode's pet-themed race. Figaro played a central role in the following episode "Figaro's New Friend!", where he must come to terms with having Pluto as a house guest after Minnie and Daisy were tasked with dog-sitting while Mickey works. Quotes *Meow Relationships Pluto Minnie Mouse Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Parents' *'Gepptto' (Former Owner) *'Minnie Mouse' (Owner) *'Pluto' (Surrogate Older Brother) Voice Actors *'Japanese & English' : the late Mel Blanc (Pinocchio), the late Clarence Nash (1950 Shorts), Frank Welker (1999 – Present), Dee Bradley Baker (2013 series) all information on Figaro came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Figaro Gallery Category:Disney characters